


Goodbye (I'm sorry)

by Bunabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, I made this to be sad, Rinth and Kai belong to Kichi, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunabelle/pseuds/Bunabelle
Summary: She knew this day would come but nothing could prepare her for the harsh reality of actually losing her brother.





	Goodbye (I'm sorry)

Death was something she was used to, most of her life involved dealing with death and the healing process after a death occurs. Being a mortician, she essentially had to be numb to seeing the dead. She had worked on countless bodies and helped just as many through the grief of losing their loved one. Never did it occur to her that soon she would have to learn to deal with loss herself.

It was only yesterday that she was holding his hand, sitting by his side and praying to any gods out there to help him recover. She was just kissing his forehead, singing a soft lullaby to him, promising to visit tomorrow before she left. So, there was no way that Kai could be laying on the table in her mortuary, somehow paler and more sickly than he was yesterday yet strangely peaceful.

There were no tears nor cries of agony as she worked, her brain not yet accepting this was her brother that she was having to work on. This had to be a dream and the sooner she finished, the sooner she could wake up and see her brother once more. She refused to believe any of this was real, even as she finished working on him, putting him in the fridge with slow movements, a dull look in her eyes. She'll wake up soon. She had to.

"Please," She whispered to his body through the door of the fridge, "Come back. Don't leave me all alone."

\----------

The icy rain nipped her skin as she stood in front of the tombstone that made her come crashing back to reality. The funeral had gone smoothly, not a tear shed from her through the whole thing, even when the casket went down. Her emotions only showed when her step-parents came with their cruel words, putting her brother down even in death. Having to be restrained by her husband, her shouting, and anger was enough to scare them off, refusing to allow them to hurt him even further.

But now, an hour after the funeral ended, she was standing in front of his tombstone, staring at it with a blank expression, raindrops sliding down her cheeks. It wasn't until she really grasped the situation that he was gone and he wasn't going to come back.

Several tears slid down her face as her body trembled, falling to her knees to hug his grave and let out a pain-filled scream. Len and Rinth watched with pity in their eyes, Len trying to put a hand on her shoulder but quickly had his hand slapped away by her. She didn't care that she was now getting covered in mud as well, her grip never loosening on his grave as she cried out.

"Please come back!"

"Please let me wake up!"

"I don't want to go on without you!"

Her pleas for her brother's return were futile though, something she knew very well and only made her body shake with her intense sobs. Her normally calm and mature demeanor was gone, replaced with the heartbroken shell of a woman who only felt guilt and sadness.

It wasn't until three days later that she finally left his grave, only because she caught the flu due to being in the rain for so long. Looking back at the tombstone as her husband carried her, she felt as if she was leaving a big part of herself behind doing so, a part she'll never get back.


End file.
